Crying
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: Au. She never wanted to cry again, but why did she always seem to let the tears fall in front of him? He took her sanity, her love, and even her tears. It's only right that she take something of his. Oneshot Anti SasuSaku


**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ****

* * *

**

Well, **_Flame-Kunoichi _**this story is dedicated to you. Even if I deleted it > My bad. But thank-you. I want my cookie!

* * *

**_Only Reveiw of the first story:_**

YEAH! we could do with a sakura bashing sasuke fic... plz dontlet it  
become sakusasu... ill give you a cookie... waves cookie around its  
chocolate chip...  
btw, ITS GREAT!

* * *

_

* * *

I can't breathe again…stupid lungs. Why am I so weak! The young girl punched the nearest tree, splitting the skin on her hands. _

"Sometimes I wish I could be as strong as the others…" She mumbled through dry and split lips.

"Yes, you wish, don't you?" A cold voice spoke behind her. His voice was intimidating, sending shivers down her spine and making her hands turn cold and her breath to be caught in her chest.

"Of course, who wouldn't? People crave power, all sorts of it, you're no different, and neither am I." _I speak with such malice, what is wrong with me?_ She thought, felling the warm blood thread through her thin fingers as she straightened her back.

"Since when did you speak such truths?" He asked, looking at her bloodied hand.

"Since I found out being weak won't help anyone. I live for myself now. Neither you, nor anyone else can stop me from achieving _my_ goal." She spoke; hate filling the forest around them, making her shudder slightly.

The boy in front of her smirked. "I don't care about your goals." He said.

"Good. Now leave me alone." _I must train._ She started stretching, wait impatiently for the boy to leave, but he didn't, instead he just watched, interest gleaming in his onyx eyes.

She started climbing the tall oak tree next to her, But her mind was filled with the determination that she couldn't concentrate, she fell, unable to hold her footing anymore. _I'm going to die!_ Was her only thought as she plummeted down the fifty feet she had walked up.

She landed on something that emitted a soft grunt as it caught her. She looked up into those onyx eyes, _cold, emotionless, unable to feel as a normal human being should. How could I have 'loved' _him_? Some one so void of emotion. Some one who could never have the same feeling's for me._

The boy looked into the emerald eyes of the girl in front of him. This girl has changed and he couldn't say he truly missed the old pink haired girl.

The boy finally let the girl down, sighing. "Sasuke…" She mumbled through pursed lips as she suddenly felt dizzy. She collapsed. Falling on the hard ground, and leaning against the rough tree. _I'm so…dizzy…Augh! No! I can't be! I need…to…get back up..._She slipped out of consciousness as her thoughts were plagued by images of her 'friends' dying.

She woke up in a sweat. "Where am I?" She growled, finally taking in her surroundings. "Oh…" She mumbled, she was in her room, under the covers, fully clothed.

She got up and took a cold shower, got dressed, then headed for her training spot. The same spot where she had trained with _him_ for all those years.

"I thought you would come back. Why are you pushing yourself?" The same cold voice asked.

"Because I want to kill you, yes, _I_ want to kill _you_." She said dangerously, she had wanted to say that for the longest time, and finally being able to made her feel…happy?

The boy could have laughed, "You kill me? You're too weak, you could never beat me." He hissed, still hidden in the shadows.

"I know, but nor do I care. I will kill you, from the inside out."

Sasuke couldn't stop the shock from spreading throughout his face. He grunted, "You? Kill me? Pathetic, worthless, wench." He muttered, barely audible.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. "I swear, sleep with one eye open," She tilted her head slightly to the side, "Or don't sleep at all if you know what's good for you." She disappeared in one easy 'poof' of smoke.

Sasuke stared at the spot where she was standing when she had disappeared, how could she kill him? She knew no 'great' Jutus's, and had no bloodline worth even questioning. All she had was chakra control and heart. But heart wouldn't work against Sasuke.

Sasuke was unnerved. They had all become Jounin, yes, but that didn't mean Sakura could beat him. He had seen her practicing a month ago, she hadn't improved too much, but now...she was training too much, it wasn't healthy.

The next day Sakura arrived at her training spot, only to find Sasuke sitting in the oak tree. She wanted to leave his horrible stench, but couldn't leave this spot, it was _her_ spot, and she wouldn't give it up.

"Leave." Her harsh voice spoke, sounding very course. Her clothing had changed over the past days; she no longer wore the pink, red, dress and black shorts. She wore black. That and the green vest, but she mostly wore black. Her hair was brighter than ever with her dark choice of clothes.

Sasuke didn't move, who was she to tell him to move! After glaring at each other for a good five minutes Sasuke got up and left, walking slowly.

Sakura smirked, _first battle one._ She thought, somehow, over the past few months, her 'Inner Sakura' had quieted down.

She started training, throwing punches here, kicks there. _Mustn't be weak. I'm going to kill him. I swear it._ She thought to herself while punching her favorite oak tree. _His stench sickens me. His attitude…is like mine now. His cold eyes, I want to rip them out myself. And I will. I'll rip his eyes out, and watch him suffer, like I suffered._

She trained for about an hour before going to Ichiraku's for lunch with Naruto.

Upon arriving she spotted everyone from her old team 7. "Hello." She said coldly eyeing Sasuke who didn't even give here a fleeting glance.

They ate to their hearts content that night. Everyone parted their separate ways home, Naruto oblivious to everything going on between Sakura and Sasuke.

The days passed silently, Sakura never talked to Sasuke, and vice-versa.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the silhouette of Sasuke, hidden in the shadows.

No answer. But he did come out of the shadows, revealing his 'perfect' face.

Sakura took up her simple fighting stance, "I'm ready, you?" She asked, eyes flickering like the flames of a lit candle.

"I don't want to fight you Sakura."

"I don't care." She started attacking, throwing various attacks in different places, few hit. But some did.

_She has gotten better._ Sasuke thought as another blow landed on his stomach.

Sakura smirked, this would be easy, one quick, fluid motion and it would be over.

"Good-bye Sasuke, I had loved you." She said, her hand, positioned near the ground.

Sasuke noticed the attacks immediately. He tried teaching it to her years ago, but she never seemed to learn it.

**_Flashback._**

"Sakura, that's wrong! You'll hurt yourself!" Sasuke's voice said, as he positioned her right, showing her how to thrust the attack.

He was teaching her this, in hopes that she would get a bit stronger, but every time he would show her the way to move throughout the attack, all she would do was stare at him.

Finally Sasuke just gave up.

_**End Flashback.**_

He didn't think she had learned that move, that she was just the weak girl who would never be able to stop ogling at him. He was wrong. He found that out as his blood dripped onto Sakura's arm, and hand, slowly falling to the ground in little drops.

Sakura couldn't hide the smile that was playing on her pink lips. "Finally. Too bad I couldn't take those annoying onyx eyes. I hope you know. I. Hate. You." She said as he died quickly.

"Sakura-chan?" She heard Naruto's breathless voice behind her. She turned around, facing him; she put the bloodied hand next to her mouth and lightly licked the blood; A dazed expression on her fair face.

Naruto looked stunned, she just killed Uchiha Sasuke! The heir to the Uchiha. And she wasn't regretting a thing!

Two ANBU quickly appeared, holding Sakura's arms, she didn't fight back, but smiled.

After holding her in a high ranked prison cell for two days, they decided. She was to die.

They took Sakura out to a secluded area. The kill was quick, and supposedly painless, but Sakura couldn't say.

Naruto openly cried, he lost two friends in three days.

No one would forget them. But no one knew why Sakura acted the way she did. No one will.

* * *

**_A/N: _Yes, I finished it, but if you...maybe...gave me incouragement I would write an Alternate story...**


End file.
